


Blue Skies

by LP1



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Awkward Flirting, Bickering, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LP1/pseuds/LP1
Summary: Kang Seungsik and Han Seungwoo manage to book the same seat on their flight. It ends better than expected.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 76





	Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> The unofficial review of this story was: "it was very lp1 of you." so... take that as you will? this is just something fun to unwind
> 
> (also yeah this is based off yesterday's blanket kick)

“I’m sorry but this is my seat.”

Seungsik exhales slowly, trying not to let his annoyance show as he draws his attention away from his phone. He was rather comfortable in his seat playing _Among Us_ and this stranger has the gall to come in and invade his space already!

Seungsik doesn’t think it bodes well for the rest of his trip.

He’d made sure to get to the airport early to keep his trip as peaceful as possible. He’d even managed to slip out his clunky chelsea boots and tight jeans in favor of some loose sweats and his worn out slippers, thoroughly maximizing his tranquility. Not to mention he’d _finally_ gotten imposter, so to have someone talk to him right now really dampens his mood.

“What?” Seungsik sighs. He’s annoyed but as he spots the tall, lean, sharp-jawed hottie talking down to him, he straightens his back a bit.

“I said.” Hottie huffs. “You’re in my seat. I’m A119.”

“Uh, no.” Seungsik disagrees. “I’m A119. It’s on my boarding pass. Maybe you're on the wrong plane.”

Now Tall Hottie looks affronted and it’s unfair that Seungsik’s heart speeds up. It’s not his fault that he has a type and this guy is exactly it. He opens what looks to be his passport and shoves what looks very similar to a boarding pass in his face. “Maybe you just can’t read. Get out of my spot.”

Seungsik scoffs. “Or what? You’ll eject me from the flight?”

He didn’t mean to raise his voice but he just gets shrill when talks back. Chan has told him many times how unbecoming it is but he couldn’t really care less, especially not now.

“Maybe I will.” Tall Asshole says. Seungsik clenches his phone in his hand, _Among Us_ completely forgotten now. They stare at each other not unlike very angry house cats, both bristling as they wait for the other to make a move when a soft voice comes up from behind.

“Excuse me, is there an issue?” A dainty flight attendant looks over them both and while she’s smiling kindly, Seungsik can see the exasperation behind her eyes. He wants to quickly explain that he’s being harassed but he’s too slow to defend himself.

Before he can get a word in, his enemy speaks first. “Yeah, this guy is the issue. He’s taken my seat.”

“This is my seat!!” Seungsik reiterates and that earns him an unimpressed glare from the both of them. He huffs indignantly and digs through his carry-on to get his own boarding pass before handing it to the attendant. “Here, see for yourself.”

She takes in between manicured claws, looking over the paper before holding out a hand for his sexy adversary’s ticket. 

“Han Seungwoo, A119.” She murmurs and Seungwoo harrumphs haughtily. Her eyes cut across both passes quickly before she hums softly. “Kang Seungsik… you’re also A119. It seems you both managed to book the same seat. I’ve actually never seen this happen before. Computer error most likely.”

Now the both of them scoff but their attendant seems completely undeterred and unbothered.

“I do apologize for the inconvenience! Mr. Han feel free to take the seat next to Mr. Kang. If anyone comes to claim your new spot, just send them to me and I’ll make sure they’re accommodated appropriately.”

“Why can’t I be accommodated appropriately?” Seungsik grumbles like a child.

He gets ignored while Seungwoo offers a quiet, very ingenuine, “Thanks for all your help.”

“Anytime, gentlemen. If there's any more confusion feel free to flag me down to help.” She says it with a bright smile before turning back down the aisle quickly.

“She’s fun.” Seungwoo bites.

Seungsik snorts before turning back to his screen. He’s already been voted off unfortunately and he curses with a pout. “Dammit. I was doing good that round.”

“Good at what?” Seungwoo asks as he shoves his bag into the upper storage. His shirt rides up as he does it and Seungsik has to admit he likes the expanse of taut skin he sees. 

He looks back up and catches Seungwoo watching him with a smug smirk. He cuts his eyes back to his phone with a cough and he’s definitely _not_ blushing. “Oh, my game. You interrupted me.”

“Sorry about that.” He offers a pale, slender hand. “Seungsik, right? Han Seungwoo. I think we got off on the wrong foot.”

“Right.” Seungsik agrees warily. Still, he offers his hand back and they shake. He knows it’s going to be a fairly long flight, so while he could be cold and snarky the entire time, he could also be nice and enjoy the company of a sexy guy. “Do you play anything?”

“Uh, I play FIFA sometimes? You like sports?” Seungwoo asks and Seungsik almost spits on him when he laughs. “What? What did I say?”

“No, it’s nothing.” Seungsik smiles. “I just-- I’m not into sports in the slightest. I was playing Among us. It’s really popular right now.”

“Ah,” Seungwoo deflates a bit, looking away. “I haven’t heard of it before.”

“What??” Seungsik gawks. “Wait, how old are you?”

“I’m not that old!” Seungwoo says worriedly. “I’m only 27.”

“Jeez, you’re practically over the hill.” Seungsik teases and it feels good when Seungwoo chuckles, a smile tugging at his mouth. “I’m 26 and everyone I know plays this so I’m just surprised.”

“I work a lot.” Seungwoo shrugs. “I’m finally taking some time off, heading home to see my newborn niece.”

"Congratulations. I bet she’s really cute.” Seungsik smiles. “But what about you? Any other plans when you get there?”

“Thank you. She sort of looks like an old man, she's all wrinkly from the pictures I’ve seen.” Seungwoo answers. Seungsik sends him a look and Seungwoo snickers. “But, I know she’ll be pretty like her mom. And as for myself, my only plans right now include lots of sleep.”

“Sleep is nice.” Seungsik agrees softly. 

The conversation dims naturally and Seungsik wants to throw another topic out there to keep Seungwoo talking to him but he doesn’t want to come off too pushy, especially when the man said he was craving some shut eye. It’s a disappointing feeling in the pit of his stomach but Seungsik is an adult and he just met this guy, the least he can do is give him some space.

Seungsik is pondering if he should possibly, desperately text his ex to see what he’s up to when fate takes that very dumb decision out of his hands.

“So is it easy?” Seungwoo pipes up, making Seungsik jump a bit. Seungwoo laughs at him. “Did I scare you?”

“A bit.” Seungsik admits bashfully. “I was thinking.”

“About?” Seungwoo asks and that is not a question Seungsik can answer right now so he attempts to shift back to Seungwoo’s question. 

“Just... everything.” He stutters. “You- you asked if it's easy?”

“Oh, yeah.” Seungwoo perks up and he smiles at Seungsik so prettily that he feels his throat dry out. “The game. Among Us?”

“Oh! It’s pretty easy to get the hang of it.” Seungsik says and distantly he feels like this is a tipping point. Seungwoo has cast out a line, the very line that Seungsik had just been thinking of. To not take the bait now would be completely foolish, so he nervously offers, “Did you want me to show you? It’s surprisingly addictive.”

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” Seungwoo answers softly and damn Seungsik’s traitorous heart if it doesn’t start skipping some beats. “We have time to kill, right?”

“That we do.” Seungsik smiles. “Get out your phone and I’ll teach you everything.”

Seungsik helps him install the game, both of them paying little attention to the onscreen safety instructions and procedures. It’s not long after that they take off and by then Seungsik has gotten Seungwoo into some decent lobbies, coaching him on what tasks to do and things to keep an eye out for. 

The inflight wifi is a godsend as they play for a while, giggling together like idiots. They even manage to get an imposter round together and it's all so spectacular in a pleasant sort of way.

Seungwoo is leaning into him and the setting sun is peeking through his half shut window and Seungsik has always been one to be sentimental, so it just feels strangely special to him. He expected to down a sleeping tab and spend the majority of the flight unconscious but it seems the universe decided to treat him today. 

Seungsik has decided to call it quits not long after but Seungwoo keeps on, his competitive side peeking out, much to Seungsik’s entertainment. They maintain some small talk about work and life while he plays and it’s so easy between them that the time seems to fly by.

Seungwoo is cursing someone for killing him when the same attendant that helped them from before comes around with the drink cart.

She seems surprised to see them cozied up together. While she makes no verbal comment on it, Seungsik can totally see the smugness in her eyes. “Can I get you two anything to drink? Snacks?”

  
  


Seungsik skips on the snacks and picks the white wine even though it'll make him sweaty. Seungwoo tucks his phone away with a groan before pointing at one of the beers, also passing on any of the sketchy looking snack items.

Seungsik hums perhaps louder than he meant to and Seungwoo raises a brow at him, “What? Don’t like beer?”

“It's gross, dude.” Seungsik mumbles as he takes his first sip of wine, it’s remarkably mellow and sweet and he hums happily. Seungwoo snorts as he takes his own drink and the two of them relax into their seats enjoying the drinks and the peaceful silence that ensues as they sip on.

“Where are you headed, by the way?” Seungwoo questions and it's then Seungsik realizes he’s closed his eyes, the wine sitting heavily in his empty stomach. He should have had a proper meal. “You didn’t mention.”

“Headed home as well, actually.” Seungsik turns his head, looking into Seungwoo’s brown eyes. “No special reason, I just miss my parents.”

“Cute.” Seungwoo mumbles quietly and Seungsik isn’t sure if he was meant to hear that or not but he’ll take it. “Y’know, this may be forward but--”

“I like forward.” Seungsik cuts in and Seungwoo is so pleased he laughs, sounding not unlike an old windshield wiper. It wouldn’t be a nice laugh on anyone but him. 

“Okay, well good.” Seungwoo says. “I was going to say you’re incredibly likable despite me threatening to throw you off the flight earlier.”

Seungsik giggles happily, “It’s fine. I wouldn’t have minded if you did.”

Seungwoo smirks and the cabin lights dim off, signifying that they should probably shut up and go to sleep. Seungsik kind of doesn’t want to because by the time they wake up the plane should be landing. It’s only been a few hours, sure, but he’s clingy and Seungwoo is very... cling-able. 

“You’re really nice too.” Seungsik adds on, a bit peeved he can’t stare at Seungwoo so blatantly anymore. The wine urges him to speak his truth, “And I’m sure you know you’re handsome.”

Another slight lull between them when Seungwoo says, “Am I going to have to ask outright for your number?”

“My number?” Seungsik questions cheekily. “What would you need it for? We’re sitting right next to each other.”

“Well, I was hoping to keep in touch after the flight landed and we parted ways.” Seungwoo answers. “I kind of like the cute guy on the plane who stole my seat.”

“The attendant said it was a computer error, remember?” Seungsik says as he passes over his phone, his cheeks starting to ache from how much he’s smiled so far. “Give yourself a cute emoji.”

“Do the same.” Seungwoo says and he gives Seungsik his phone. Seungsik does as he’s told and chooses a teddy bear. Seungwoo called him cute so he tried to pick something to match.

Seungwoo taps away slowly, seeming to take his time before passing Seungsik his phone back, the name _‘Wooya’_ saved alongside a purple heart and a star.

“Wooya?” Seungsik questions and Seungwoo nods.

“My nickname.” He explains and Seungsik tries not to coo at him. “You’ve earned the right to use it. You’re welcome.”

“Oh, I feel so honored, Wooya.” Seungsik mocks, clutching at his chest and they both giggle so loudly they get shushed by the stranger behind them.

“Sorry!” Seungsik grimaces and he smacks Seungwoo lightly on the arm.

They settle down, phones back to their respective owners and giggles out of the way when Seungwoo turns to him, tone low.

“I was sort of dreading this flight all day.” Seungwoo admits. “But I have to say, I’m glad I booked this seat.”

“I’m glad I booked it too.” Seungsik jokes, his skin tingling as Seungwoo’s fingers brush against his wrist. “You better actually call or text even. I’ll be disappointed if you don’t.”

“Promise I will. I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t interested.” Seungwoo sticks out his pinky and Seungsik takes it. “Just make sure you answer.”

“Promise.” Seungsik murmurs.

They both settle back in their chairs, reclining as far back as they can, sleep settling cozily over top of them as well as everyone else in the cabin. 

It’s bittersweet that they’ll have to step off the plane in a few hours and step back into reality but the fact that he has a sweet guy to keep up with on the other side is something that Seungsik is definitely looking forward to. 

**Author's Note:**

> seungsik and seungyoun oneshot on the way sometime soon....? possibly? i think me and the two other sikyoun-ers on the planet deserve to be happy


End file.
